fictional_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, is the main protagonist of the Harry Potter book and movie series. History Born to James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter was orphaned after his parents were both killed by the malevolent Lord Voldemort. However, the killing curse that Voldemort had used on the Potters ricocheted off of Harry and on to Voldemort via the magic of love that appeared when Lily sacrificed her life for him. All that was left on Harry was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. After this, Harry was forcefully adopted by the Dursleys, due to multiple wizards and witches believing that the wizarding world is unsafe for him. After 11 painful years of the Dursley family abusing him, a tall, cloaked man with a letter appears in the doorway of their house. He is Rubeus Hagrid, the gatekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the magical school has accepted Harry into it. Thus, Harry happily leaves the Dursley family and goes with Hagrid to Diagon Alley. In the magical street of Diagon Alley, Harry gets a cauldron for potions, an owl named Hedwig, and a wand (which the seller comments that it is very similar to the wand of Voldemort). They also go to Gringotts Bank, giving Harry his parent's immense fortune and Hagrid a packaged object. Finally, Hagrid leaves Harry for "important Hogwarts business" at King's Cross Station. Harry is sent to the mystical Platform 9 and 3 Quarters, where he meets Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express. During the train ride, they bond together and become friends. After the trip, Harry, Ron, and a few other students ride to the Hogwarts entrance via wooden boats. Harry reaches the entrance, greeted by a bratty student who calls himself Malfoy. He tries to persuade Harry that Ron comes from a family of inferior wizards and that he should be friends with him instead, but Harry rightfully refuses. When it is time to enter the Great Hall, a witch named Professor McGonagall tells first-years about the four houses of Hogwarts: The brave Gryffindor, the kind Hufflepuff, the smart Ravenclaw, and the ambitious Slytherin. During the sorting of the houses, Harry, Ron and a nerdy-looking girl named Hermione get sorted into Gryffindor. Meanwhile, Malfoy and his gang are sorted into Slytherin. Harry celebrates his addition to Gryffindor alongside Ron's many brothers, those being Percy, Fred and George. Abilities *Magic - Harry Potter uses very effective magic throughout the series, through wand movements and incantations simultaneously. Some spells that he is particularly good at casting include Expecto Patronum (repels Dementors), Expelliarmus (disarms opponents) and Stupefy (casts harmful projectile). As a wizard, he can also see through most magical illusions and is immune to Muggle repelling spells. *Horcrux Physiology **Dark Magic Detection - Before the finale of Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows, Harry could sense whenever dark magic was being used nearby through the scar on his forehead. This ability was so great that it even sensed previous users of dark magic. **Animal Communication - Before the finale of Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows, Harry could communicate with all species of snake (including Basilisk) through a magical language known as Parseltongue. Only two other characters in the entire series could do that (Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort), both of whom had died. This talent is very rare. Weaknesses Harry, whenever sensing dark magic, had a burning pain in his scar. After the events of Deathly Hallows, he could not sense dark magic nor speak Parseltongue. Being so spiritually connected to Voldemort, he can be influenced and even possessed by him. When ever Lord Voldemort was near him or in pain, Harry would feel a burning pain in his scar, and even sometimes see what Voldemort was seeing after collapsing to the ground and loosing consciousness. He never could control these visions, despite the lessons from Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts. NOTE: THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE, SO IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF YOU COULD EDIT IT UNTIL IT'S INEVITABLE COMPLETION. THANK YOU. Category:Harry Potter Category:Magic Category:Wizards Category:Orphans Category:Human Category:Male Category:Book Character Category:Protagonists Category:Scarred Face Category:Incomplete